


Shin-chan, Kamu—

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Takao, Genderbending, anggap aja domestic AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin-chan korslet, Kazunari berpikir cepat, bingung harus panik atau malah takjub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shin-chan, Kamu—

Kazunari pikir Shintarou benar-benar pribadi berpikiran lurus, tidak pernah neko-neko dan enggan membuang waktu untuk hal-hal tidak berguna. Maka dia tentu saja tidak menyangka keadaan di mana Shintarou membuka pintu apartemen dengan aku pulang hanya serupa gumaman—ini saja sudah aneh, biasanya suara Shin-chan begitu jelas walau stagnan—dan terhuyung untuk menubruk Kazunari di detik gadis itu kebetulan berjalan dekat sana hendak menuju dapur.

Kazunari sedikit panik karena, halo, Shin-chan itu besar dan jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan ia pasti sudah jatuh jika tidak cepat-cepat menguasai pijakan kaki. "Aduh! Uh, Shin-chan?"

Shintarou hanya mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas. Kazunari kerepotan karena puncak kepalanya dipaksa menumpu dagu Shintarou dan astaga ia pasti bermimpi Shintarou menghirup rambutnya di sana—

"Kaupakai sampo apa?"

"Hah—apa? Shin-chan bicara yang jelas jangan menggumam-gumam begitu! Astaga kau kenapa, sih?"

"Sampo," Shintarou mengulang, kali ini lebih keras. "Rambutmu harum."

Shin-chan korslet, Kazunari berpikir cepat, bingung harus panik atau malah takjub. "Uuh, aku bahkan belum mandi sore ini. Dan aku terakhir keramas kemarin—"

"Seperti citrus," Shintarou menggumam lagi. "Pakai ini saja terus. Wanginya enak."

Kazunari bengong kuadrat. "Shin-chan serius kau kenapa, jangan bilang ada malapraktik di rumah sakit tadi, aduh Shin-chan kamu berat!" Diomongi begitu pun, Shintarou tetap bergeming dari posisi bersandar sepenuhnya pada Kazunari. Si mungil merepet kecil karena sepertinya kaki Shintarou telah lepas sepenuhnya dari tenaga, hingga beban tubuh Shintarou yang ia tanggung bertambah. Shintarou bahkan belum menukar kemeja atau melepas kaus kaki atau meletakkan tas. Biasanya, Shintarou akan membersihkan diri dahulu sepulang kerja, baru menyusul Kazunari di dapur, atau jika Shintarou terlalu lelah Kazunari biarkan saja Shintarou ketiduran (tapi memaksa Shintarou makan lebih banyak saat sarapan sebagai pengganti makan malam. Walau ini jarang terjadi karena Shintarou sangat menghargai usaha seorang wanita yang memasak makan malam).

Kazunari memindahkan kepala Shintarou susah-payah ke bahunya. Mata Shintarou terpejam seolah lelaki itu tidur. Apa yang Shintarou kerjakan sampai seperti ini? Operasi berjam-jam lagi? Kazunari tidak heran-heran amat, sih—tunggu, bau manis apa ini?

Takao mengamati; lalu menangkap noda kecoklatan mirip tumpahan kopi dekat simpul dasi Shintarou. Kazunari sempat mengerutkan kening sebelum ia mengetahui bau apa yang terasa familiar di hidungnya itu.

"Shin-chan kamu mabuk?"

.

Kazunari tidak mau tahu apa yang Shintarou lakukan sebelum pulang. Shintarou pernah bercerita bahwa beberapa rekan dokter pernah mengajak minum-minum santai di kedai sambil makan ramen. Tidak dalam luar batas karena etika dan dedikasi mereka terpatri kuat, tentu saja. Hanya melepas penat dan tak lebih, itu hal yang wajar. Biasanya Shintarou menolak tapi entah malam ini, mungkin tidak enak hati menolak terus-terusan atau alasan lain. Yang jelas Kazunari ingin menertawai Shin-chan sekarang, ketika sesampainya mereka di pinggir tempat tidur, Kazunari memapah Shintarou kepayahan, begitu menyentuh kasur Shintarou tiba-tiba menarik Kazunari bersamanya hingga Kazunari terjepit di antara lengan panjang Shintarou dan permukaan kasur.

(Kazunari harus menagih cerita dan menyiapkan tawa terbaik untuk esok hari.)

Dia ingin tahu reaksi Shin-chan saat bangun dan menyadari jarak hidung mereka tak lebih dari diameter kelingking, nanti.


End file.
